A lady for Ezra
by MacKenzie E. Storm
Summary: Ezra get hurt doing his job and finds himself falling in love


8

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters of The Magnificent Seven wish I did but since I don't I'll just play with them all other characters are mine and characters that have been created by friend of mine. The Magnificent Seven is a program based on the five-movie series (but mostly the first two) from the 60s and 70s, which was in turn based on the 1954 Japanese film "Seven Samurai" by Akira Kurosawa. The Magnificent Seven was cancelled by CBS after the 1997-1998 season, but was later renewed thanks to a large internet campaign to save the show.

The Lady for Ezra

Buck Wilmington watch as the Marx's bust fell apart right in front of him. The bad guys had been tipped off and now eighteen weeks worth of work was gone with nothing to show for it one of Marx's men had recognized Chris from his days with the Denver P.D. and if that was not bad enough Ezra was missing.

The last time Ezra he had seen was when things started to go bad and one of the FBI Agents assigned to help with the bust shot him. After he went down Buck, saw him picked up by some of Marx's men. Buck could still see what happened in his head "Ezra looked up at the sound of the first shot and dive for cover but not before he had been hit by a stray bullet from one of the good guys." At least Buck hoped it was a stray shot and not intentional.

This was going to piss Chris off royally when he told him." But even that was not the worst thing that could have happened no it was the fact that several of Marx's men had grabbed Ezra when he was shot and loaded him into a car and left with him." Buck had to give credit where credit was due when Ezra went under cover he went under and he never broke his cover. Now Ezra had been hurt and they did not know where he was or even if he was still alive. There was going to be hell to pay.

Mackenzie "Mic" Storm moved across the snow at a quick pace pulling herself along with her arms, as her skis sliced through the snow making it look easier than it was. The day was clear and crisp with a light wind blowing in from the north. This place was one of the best investments that she had ever made it was on the eastern side of the Rocky Mountains just above Aspen and Vale, Colorado. She had perched over 1700 acres just before just before her parents died she had planed on giving it to them for their 50th wedding anniversary but they never lived to see. A bomb on a commercial plane ended their lives: as they were on heading to Norfolk to see her brother for the weekend.

Mic snapped out of thoughts of the past by the sound of a car door slamming closed the car pulling a way from the clearing that was just up a head. This was privet property and there for no one should be up here but her so it was either skiers or someone up to no good. Mic's money was on the _"up to no good."_ As she reached the clearing a light blue almost white BMW was leaving on the access road in somewhat of a hurry. Looking around she tried to find out what had then spooked, off to the left just inside the tree line she saw that spooked them they had left a body. Carefully she went to the body, looked it over only to find that the man was still alive but badly wounded, and in the process of bleeding to death if the cold did not kill him first. Taking her small one man tent out of the pack she was carrying she carefully maneuvered the man on to the tent and bundled him up for the trip back to her place. With any luck, he would live and be able to tell her who he was and how he got out here.

Two hours later Mic had her guest striped and was cleaning out his wounds thank the gods that the man was still out of it because she was going to have to remove the bullets herself. Nevertheless, on the good side she found his id while she was stripping him and it said that his name was Ezra P. Standish and that he was an ATF Agent "Just my luck" she said aloud but to know one in general.

**_3 days later: _**

Chris was fit to be tied the Marx's bust gone bad not even the promised shipment of guns to show for the weeks of work his missing undercover agent had put in. An agent who by all reports had been shot in the back by another agent if the reports from his team were anything to go by, Chris slammed his fist down on his desk in frustration and anger "Dammit what else could go wrong?" Chris Larabree wanted some ones head for this before his boss had his.

Mic made her way through the Monday morning crowd of people who worked at the Denver federal Building. After passing through security and getting directions from the information desk, she made her way up to the 12th floor, which housed the people she was looking for. Stepping past the several agents talking in front of the lifts and walking to the end of the hall she found the door she was looking for, "Team Seven" the door read. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door in the main room sat six-cluttered desk five of which were with of things many of which could not be identified with a glance the sixth with file folders and paper work. Mic stood in the doorway and waited for one of the five men in the room to notice her. This was their turf and she had intentions of just bragging in and possibly getting her head snapped off by Mr. Larabree. From what Ezra had told, her he was a formidable man when angered and he would be angered over the mess things were in right now.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" ask rather large man as he was getting up from his chair.

"Yes, Please I am looking for a Chris Larabree, is he in yet?" Mic asks in her best play nice voice. As she said Larabree's name the other four heads in the room snapped up to look at her. Mic scanned the room looking each member of Team 7 in the eye.

"Just one moment I will get him for you, if you would like to have a seat." The big man gestured toward an uncomfortable looking office chair that looked unused.

Mic sat down and ignored the fact that she was being looked at as if she had just knocked off Fort Knox, in less than a minute Chris Larabree walked out of his office looking just as Ezra had described him. Tall good looking with that "give me a reason to kill you look in his eye" and here she was to give him a reason she had his agent all bandaged up in bed at her house. As she stood up, she held out her hand. "Mr. Larabree, My name is Mackenzie Storm, and I wish to speak to you in regards to an agent." she never got to finish her sentence before all six of them were standing around her" of yours."

"Where is my agent Ms. Storm." Larabree growled out looking as if he would shoot her if she did not answer thought Sanchez

"He is safe and sleeping at the moment he had a rather long 72 hours what with getting stitched up and all he should be fine in a few days if not a week or two, Mr. Larabree" this one won't back down Sanchez noted as he watched the proceedings from just over Chris's shoulder.

"I did not ask you how he was I ask where he was." Chris said

"You expect me to tell you where he **_is_** when one of the people working **_for_** you the other day shot him in the back, I think not. That would not only be letting the fox in the hen house but shutting the door after him." she smiled "No Mr. Larabree you and your team will just have to be ready to leave a 5 pm today. I will take you to him. For right now know that he is alive and had his injury treated and is resting comfortably away from any one or thing that can hurt him." She looked Chris right in the eye and smiled.

"Very well Miss Storm" Sanchez cut in" we will be ready to go at the appointed time."

"Good, Oh and you had better dress warm it will be colder where we are going." She smiled at him.

One smile "Sanchez thought" and he was hooked he hoped that she was not going to try to kill them all and that she was telling the truth about Ezra. Looking over at VIN, he noted that he was looking at her in almost the same manner Buck on the other hand was looking at her like a potential date. J.D. was looking at her as though she was an angle or maybe just his dream girl not sure which. Cannot tell what look is on Chris's face being behind him and all but sure all the same that it is his I am going to kill you and eat you heart look and she was just smiling at them all like this was an everyday thing.

"We'll good day gentlemen I have some shopping to do see you at 5 pm out back," Miss Storm said as she turned to leave "Oh I will be the one driving the midnight blue dooley with the dark red detailing. Have a nice day "

"JD" Chris barked, "I want to know everything about her before for One pm." Chris said as he turned to face Buck "Buck get the tag number off the truck she is driving see if it is stolen or rented. Nathan, get your bag ready you will be checking Ezra out when we get to him. Joshua, you and Vin follow her. What are you all standing here for Move people now." Chris growled as he headed for the door he needed to see Judge Travis about the new developments in the case.

Mic waited for the lift to reach the 12th floor she felt two people come up behind her knowing that it was two of the six men that were in the office she did not turn around as the doors opened she stepped in and turned to the two men before they could step into the lift. "So gentlemen you are the ones that have the job of following me around today?" they both looked a little sheepish.

"Well if you are going to be following me can I at least know your names please? She ask

"Joshia Sanchez" the big man said tipping the non-existent hat on his head.

"Vin Tanner, Ma'am" the longhaired cowboy said.

"Well it is nice to meet you both, Mackenzie Storm you both can call me Mic," she told them with a smile a wink. "Well if you are following me then I am parked down the street across from the coffee shop. The first place is the drug store on 5thave and Cloverdale Lane. Then to the Snow Cap Shopping mall then to the Farmers market over in the east end of town then back here to meet the six of you at 5pm. As it is noon now do you think that will give your Mr. Larabree enough time to have me checked out?"

""Now why would you think he'd do something like that?" asks Sanchez

"Because I would if I were him and some short strange women came in off the street told me what I just told you." Mic said. Vin just raised an eyebrow. "Besides your Mr. Larabree wants his undercover agent back and he knows he has to play nice with me to get him back even if it kills him so he wants to know every thing there is to know about me." She just smiled and waved as the lift doors shut leaving Agents Sanchez and Tanner standing in the hallway.

Vin looked over at Joshia "Think she is telling the truth?" ask Joshia

"Yeah some how I think she is." Vin replied as he headed for the stairs.

Joshia followed Vin down the stairs and into Vin's battered old jeep, it looked worse than his suburban but it ran much better

Vin pulled out of the parking garage and right in behind the big midnight blue dooly they were going to follow. He was a little upset when she went right where said she was going. He and Joshia even followed her in to the drug store/ Home Health supplier where she bought several boxes of supplies and other things. The same with everywhere she went. At the mall it was harder to keep up with her, she went from store to store spending several thousand dollars on everything from ammo to silk stocking and shirts. This woman was strange," Vin thought as they left the mall" but in many ways she was a lot like Ezra.

It was after three when they arrived at the farmers market where she smiled and spoke with several Mexican workers as well as the manager who had her order ready there was enough food there to feed the whole team for 3 month or more. Seven ex-large coolers loaded into the back of the dooly by some of the workers and by the time everything was loaded the bed of the truck was full as was the back seat of the duel cab truck. At 4:00 pm, she turned the big truck toward the downtown area and drove back to the Federal Building arriving at 4:45pm only this time parking in the underground parking area instead of the street. Getting out she waved at Vin and Joshia, proceeded to the elevators, and waited for them to catch up before proceeding to the 12th floor.

_**2pm Team Seven offices **_

JD knocked on Chris's door and stepped in to the office with a folder in his hands it was over three inches think.

"Chris, I found the information you wanted." JD said

"Good let's have it then" Chris leaned back in his seat and motioned for JD to talk just as Buck and Nathan entered the office.

"Ok, here goes" taking a deep breath he began "Mackenzie Elizabeth Nicole Storm, age 33, born September 21, 1971 in a German Hospital while her father Benjamin Wolf Storm at the time was the 2nd in command of the local base, Her mother Ashley James Rockefeller-Kennedy Storm lots of old money on that side of the family. One older brother Benjamin Franklin Storm 40, He is a Navy Flight Surgeon as well as a "Top Gun" combat pilot holds the rank of Lt Commander. She also hold more than two-dozen government and military contracts as well as over 2000 patens for computer programs and electronic and various other devices. Anything beyond that is classified and encoded to the point that it would take me a week just to get in to the system let a lone read the files." JD went to sit down "Oh she also wrote the system the coding is in." he sat down.

"So what we have here is a woman that has more clearance than JD can hack and just as many brains. Hope she is on our side in all this or we could be in trouble, big trouble." Buck with out his usual smartass tone.

8


End file.
